Harvest Adventure
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Petualangan Pure dkk berlanjut! Sampai ke istana! Horee! Gimana lagi ya? Just read and review! END
1. Chapter 1

Weii~ Game RPG nih! Oke, dimulai aja!!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Di sebuah kerajaan Ayampirang, yang tenang, aman damai sentosa gemah ripah loh ginawi...

"APAA?! POPURI DICULIK?!!!" teriak Rick, pangeran tengah dari kerajaan Ayampirang. Teriakannya nyaris terdegar di wilayah kerajaan Ayampirang.

"Iya, yang mulia pangeran! Saya melihat ada surat ini di kamar tuan puteri!" kilah dayang Elli panik, sambil memberikan surat.

Rick lalu membacanya.

_Dear anggota kerajaan Ayampirang (nama yang kampungan, ha ha),_

_Popuri kalian kuculik! Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur diriku. Takkan kukembalikan dia!_

_Kai, dari kerajaan Kerangmawar_

Rick yang mulai pusing beribu keliling memberikan surat itu pada ibundanya.

"Wah, wah, kenapa bisa begini, ya..." sedangkan Ratu Lillia hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih, gimana nih..." ucap Rick lebay.

"Ya kalau diculik, mau bagaimana lagi..." sahut Lillia nyerah.

"IBUNDA!!!" tereak Rick lagi, bikin kerajaan Ayampirang gempa tektonik susulan lagi. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Popuri!! Bagaimanapun kita harus menolongnya!!"

"Tapi..."

"Akan kupanggilkan ksatria-ksatriaku!!!" teriak Rick lagi.

--- Moment please ---

Ksatria Gray, Jenderal perang Karen dan Penyihir Mary berkumpul di depan Ratu Lillia dan Pangeran Rick.

"Ada apaan sih? Aku kan lagi sibuk ngeburu hewan..." keluh Gray sambil memperlihatkan kapaknya yang super duper tajem.

"Gray, jangan kasar dong..." ucap Mary grogi. Disekitar mereka berdua terlihat efek bunga-bunga mawar. Yaah, bisa dibilang di komik-komik, muka mereka berdua di _close up_ dengan latar pink dan bunga-bunga.

"Udah deh, kok kalian jadi mesra-mesraan gitu sih! Dengarin Rick dulu!" protes Karen sambil narik kolom _close up _Mary dan Gray.

Karena mereka bertiga ribut sendiri, Rick tereak lagi. "WOI! DENGERIN!!!!"

Lagi-lagi nongol gempa subtonik susulan. Semua diem.

"Hem, bagus. Gini, tuan puteri kami yang paling bego, eh, salah, paling bungsu, Popuri, diculik pangeran Kai dari kerajaan sebelah!" jelas Rick.

Semuanya kaget, termasuk ayam-ayam yang ada di halaman istana kerajaan Ayampirang.

"Kalian bertiga ditugaskan mencari Prajurit Perak Putih demi menolong Popuri." jelas Rick.

"Kenapa enggak sama kita bertiga aja?!" bentak Karen.

"Soalnya...."

_Flashback_

"_Ayah, mau kemana?" tanya Rick._

"_Ayah dan Claire, kakakmu, akan pergi bertarung." jelas Raja Rod, sambil ditemani Claire, puteri paling sulung._

"_Oh, kalau gitu bawa oleh-oleh ya!" ucap Rick santai sambil pergi._

_GUBRAK! Raja Rod dan Claire jatoh._

"_Begini Rick... Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kerajaan ini, cari saja Prajurit Perak Putih. Dia akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah. Kami akan pergi mungkin sekitar bertahun-tahun. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Rick."_

"_Dadaaah, Rick!" sahut Claire sambil pergi._

_Flashback End_

"Begitu ceritanya..." ucap Rick lirih. "Kalian harus bisa menemukan dia sebelum melawan Kai. Itu pesan ayahanda dan Claire."

"Ooooh..." semua ksatria yang dipanggil Rick langsung meng-o ria.

"Baiklah, Rick. Aku akan mencari prajurit entah-apa-namanya, dan menolong adikmu." Gray lalu pergi.

"G, Gray, tunggu~~~" Mary kaget dan nyusul Gray lelet keluar istana.

Karen sweatdropped. "Ya udah, kami harus pergi dulu."

"Tunggu!" bantah Rick. "Ada yang ingin kutitipkan padamu, Karen."

"Apa? Wine?" tanya Karen semangat.

"Ah, wine aja pikiranmu..." keluh Rick sweatdropped. "Ini anak ayam yang dipelihara Popuri, namanya Kenta-kun. Tolong tunjukkan padanya kalau kalian udah nyampe ke kerajaan Kerangmawar."

Karen lalu memasukkan anak ayam yang warnanya masih kayak kuning telor itu kekandang kecil dari ranselnya. "Okay, kita pergi ya Rick."

Saat ketiga ksatria kita pergi, Ratu Lillia nanya ke Rick. "Rick?"

"Ada apa, ibunda?"

"Ibu mau kue telur, es krim telur, omellet cookies sama kue tart telur....." aura Ratu Lillia mulai jadi liar. Sekelebat istana dipenuhi aura pembunuh yang entah kenapa berwarna pink.

"I, iya! Akan Rick buatkan!!!" cucap Rick panik sambil ngibrit menuju dapur.

----- Outside of Ayampirang's castle -----

Gray, Karen dan Mary berjalan bertiga keluar dari istana kerajaan Ayampirang.

"Gimana caranya nyari prajurit itu ya..." keluh Karen. "Mana bawa-bawa anak ayam lagi... Dasar ribet..."

"Gi... Gimana kalau kita nyari prajurit dengan baju zirah perak putih? Kan itu asal namanya..." tebak Mary melalui buku sihirnya.

"Ya udah, kita ke pertokoan dulu, beli barang-barang untuk bekal," Gray lalu menaruh kapaknya ke ranselnya.

"Eee..." Mary menghentikan langkah Gray. "Bo... Boleh aku membeli buku sihir baru? Tokonya di situ kok..."

"Boleh..." Gray ngangguk aja.

"Aku mau beli wine buat persediaan perjalanan! Toko Wine Duke di depan sana! Tunggu ya, Gray!" Karen langsung ngibrit membiarkan Gray sendirian.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka bertiga akhirnya bertemu lagi.

"Aku beli persediaan wine untuk 3 minggu!" Karen memamerkan 3 kotak botol wine. "Karena kamu cowok, bawain ya!" Karen lalu menitipkan kaleng-kaleng winenya di lengan Gray.

"Aku beli buku sihir dengan mantera baru, mungkin akan membantu selama perjalanan..." Mary membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. "Tolong pegangin ya, Gray,"

Mary dan Karen segera ngibrit nyari barang-barang yang (mungkin) diperlukan untuk perjalanan mereka. Gray masih aja ditinggal sendirian.

Beberapa jam lagi, Karen, Mary dan Gray berkumpul.

"Kalian beli apaan aja sih, sampai uang kalian abis semua!!!?" bentak Gray marah.

"Aku beli 3 kotak wine, kuteks, sunblock, Softex, lip gloss, mascara, sama ikat rambut..." jawab Karen.

"Aku beli buku-buku sihir, kapur sihir untuk melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi, tepung gigi ayam betina, asinan kelelawar, dan bunga Mandrake muda, plus dengan kupu-kupu malamnya..." jawab Mary.

(SFX: Ini hidup wanita si kupu-kupu malam...XD)

"Kalian belinya yang enggak perlu aja! Belinya perbekalan makanan atau minuman dong! Dasar cewek..." omel Gray. "Bawa saja barang kalian sendiri-sendiri!"

"Gray~ Jangan pergiii...." Mary nangis-nangis buaya sambil narik lengan Gray. "Kita harus nyari prajurit Perak Putih..."

----- Meanwhile, the White-Silver Soldier -----

"Hatccchi! Hatcchii!!" bersin si prajurit Perak Putih, memuncratkan bir yang sedang diminumnya.

"Woi, sopan dikit dong!!" keluh Doug, pemilik bar, gara-gara bersinnya si prajurit nyaris muncrat ke makanan yang lagi dibuatnya. Anaknya Ann, yang sibuk mencuci piring hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas tingkah sahabat dan ayahnya. "Kalau bersin dua kali tandanya ada yang ngomongin kamu, yah?"

"He he, mungkin saja pak. Oh ya, pak. Satu bir berapa harganya?" tanya si prajurit perak putih dengan nada pelan.

"Kau kutraktir hari ini, Pure." balas Doug. "Anggap aja gratis!"

"Makasih pak," sahut si prajurit sambil pergi sekaligus makai topi zirahnya yang berwarna putih perak.

"Tunggu, Pure!" panggil Ann memanggil si prajurit. "Ambil beberapa kue ini untuk bekal perjalananmu nanti." tambahnya sambil memberikan sekantong kue kering.

"Makasih, Ann." jawab si prajurit yang dipanggil Pure ramah pada Ann. Dia lalu pergi.

Saat si prajurit pergi dari bar, kebetulan banget dia nubruk Gray.

"ADOUH! Kalo jalan ati-ati dong!!!" bentak Gray, disusul Mary dan Karen dari belakang.

"Sori, sori," sahut prajurit itu sambil pergi.

"Tunggu!" Mary menarik ujung baju zirah si prajurit. Rambut pirang prajurit yang panjang itu berembus, seiring saat kepalanya mengadah ke arah Mary.

"Apa?"

"Kau Prajurit Perak Putih, kan?" tanya Mary sotoy.

.....

.....

Sunyi sejenak.

.....

.....

Prajurit itu mengangguk.

.....

.....

"APAAAAA?!!!" tereak Gray ama Karen kenceng, saking kencengnya ampe kedengeran Rick dari istana.

"Apaan tuh..." ucap Rick kaget.

"MANA KUE TART TELUR GUEEE?!!!" bentak Lillia. Aura pink membara keluar lagi.

"I, Iya ibunda! Saya bikinin!" cucap Rick sambil ngibrit ke dapur istana lagi.

-----Balik lagi ke Gray dkk ketemu prajurit yaaa-----

"Kamu beneran Prajurit entah-apa-namanya itu?!!!" sahut Gray setengah enggak percaya, setengah kaget.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab prajurit itu ketus.

"Syukurlah!" Mary segera menggandeng lengan si prajurit. "Kami mati-matian mencari anda, beribu malam kami lewati, beribu badai kami hadapi, bermacam monster kami lawan demi mencari anda!"

_Perasaan Mary lebay abis, deh...Padahal baru sejam nyari... _ pikir Karen dan Gray.

"Terus, udah ketemu, lalu ditinggalin, gitu?" tanya sang prajurit ketus. Prajurit itu lalu meninggalkan Mary, Gray dan Karen.

"Tunggu! Jangan marah dulu..." Mary segera menyusul si prajurit dengan lelet, sementara Gray dan Karen bisa nyusul dengan mudah.

"Kami nyari-nyari kamu," sahut Karen sambil menghalangi si prajurit. "Kami perlu kamu untuk menolong tuan puteri Popuri."

"Apa...? Popuri?" nada suara si prajurit berubah total dari cuek menjadi cemas."Tuan puteri paling bego—eh, salah, paling bungsu dari kerajaan Ayampirang itu kan? Siapa yang menangkapnya? Siapa?"

"Kai dari kerajaan Kerangmawar," jelas Gray.

"Cih..." keluh si prajurit. "Orang itu memang sering merepotkan kerajaan Ayampirang... Mana dia musuhku juga lagi... Oke, aku akan ikut melawan Kai."

"Horeee! Hidup prajurit..."

"Tapi, jangan panggil aku 'prajurit' terus. Panggil aku Pure." sahut prajurit itu cuek sambil memperkelankan diri. "Nah, ayo jalan."

-_-_-_-_-_-

Waa~ Tak disangka bisa masukin fic bersambung lagi... -ditepar Mr.B- Ide Kenta-kun itu maskotnya KFC, karena pembacaan 'Kentucky' dalam bahasa Jepang dibaca 'Kentakii—'. Nama kerajaan Kerangmawar itu, bla bla bla...-ditepar Mr.B lagi-

Mr.B: WOI! SELESAIN DULU LBL AMA JML!!! (LBL: Let's Baking Love, JML: Jack's Mineral Love)

AA: Biarin! -nendang Mr.B-

Oke, RnR ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Anisha Asakura wa kaerimasuta! Oke, daripada ber-Jepang ria, kita terusin ya! Maaf, kalau seandainya cerita di chapter ini kurang gokil...

-_-_-_-_-_-

Beberapa hari berlalu. Pure, si pasukan perak putih beserta Gray, Karen dan Mary (Jangan lupa Kenta-kun ya!), melewati berbagai petualangan.

"Oi, Pure, kira-kira kita sampai di istana Kerangmawar kapan?" tanya Karen.

"Ménékétehé!!" Pure cuek.

"Mary, kalau kamu tau?" tanya Gray.

"Eee... Kita harus jalan lagi sekitar.... 2 bulan lagi!" sahut Mary sambil membaca peta negara.

"APAA?!" teriak Pure, Gray dan Karen manteb, lagi-lagi membuat gempa sampai ke istana.

"Siapa lagi tuh..." Rick yang baru selesai bikin pancake telur ngedenger gema.

"MANA PANCAKE TELUR GUEE?!!! LELET AMAT SIH NI ANAK!!!!!" tereak Ratu Lillia stress.

"I, iya!! Ini ibunda! Rick baru selesai buat!!!" Rick segera ngibrit memberikan pancake telur yang baru aja dibuatnya.

---Balik lagi ke Pure dkk---

Mary membaca peta negara. "Menurut peta dari kota, peta ini memberikan informasi dari peta kerajaan Asa no Kurayami, Ayampirang, dan kerajaan Kerangmawar, jadi kerajaan kita ada di tengah-tengah. Tapi kalau kita melewati hutan yang jadi perbatasan kerajaan Ayampirang dan Kerangmawar, kita bisa sampai lebih cepat!""

"Udah, gak usah pake pelajaran geografi segala. Gue juga bisa, soalnya lulusan ITB." omel Pure. "Hutan mana yang harus kita lewatin?"

"Hutan... Kayasama. Hutan yang dipenuhi hewan-hewan liar."

(SFX: Jeleger jelegarrrr) -bunyi petir-

"Yah, bagus sih." ucap Gray tersenyum jahat sambil mengeluarkan kapaknya. "Gue bisa ngeburu hewan untuk makan malam."

3 pasukan lain bengong. "...."

----- Kayasama Forest -----

Suasana hutan yang tak terurus dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh liar, ditambah dengan malam hari membuat hutan Kayasama makin suram dan mengerikan.

"Pure, bantu aku cari kayu bakar," Gray nyari pematik api.

"Ee... Bisa kita mencari berdua aja?" pinta Pure pelan.

Gray kaget. Baru pertama kali ini pasukan yang ketus dan super cuek ini mau minta ditemenin. "Ya sudah. Mary, Karen, pasang tenda."

Gray dan Pure lalu mulai mencari kayu bakar dan pematik api untuk membuat api unggun. Pure, yang dari tadi gemetaran disko, megang ujung baju Gray terus.

"Pure..."

"Apa?"

"Bisa lepasin bajuku gak? Bisa longgar."

"... Oh! Buat apa juga, aku megang baju kamu!" jawab Pure ketus, melepas ujung baju Gray. Dia lalu melepas ujung baju Gray yang nyaris berjam-jam dipegangnya.

"KAAAAAAAAK!" burung gagak muncul berkoar-koar didepan Pure dan Gray. Pure gemetar lagi sambil megang baju Gray, sementara Gray diem aja.

"Oi, Pure!" bentak Gray.

"Apa lagi?!" Pure bales bentak.

"Udah kubilang, lepasin bajuku! Longgar nih.... Emangnya kamu cewek, manja kayak gini?!"

Pure sok-sok ngejauh lagi. "Ih! Lagian buat apa megang baju ka..." perkataanya terputus dan mukanya memucat, sepucat sawi.

"Oi, kamu gak pa-pa?" tanya Gray sibuk nyari kayu bakar lagi.

"Be..., be...."

"Be, be apaan?" tanya Gray gak sabaran.

"Be..., Be..., Be..., Be...,"

"APAAN SIH! 'Be be be' mulu! Mau dibuatin bebek goreng?!" tanya Gray kasar.

"Be...., Be...., BERUANGG!!!!!!!" teriak Pure sambil nunjuk ke belakang Gray. Gray langsung pucat sepucat bawang putih dan segera berbalik.

"Graaaaarrrrwwww!!!!" seekor beruang hutan besar ada di depan Gray. Matanya menatap marah.

"Satu... Dua.... Ti...." Gray menghitung.

"Lho, mau ngapain ngitung?" tanya Pure polos, balik lagi ke normal.

"....GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Gray langsung ngibrit ninggalin Pure sendirian. Gray terus berlari sampe nabrak Mary dan Karen.

"ADOUH! Gray, kalo jalan pake mata dong!" bentak Karen.

Gray langsung tengsin. "Lho, gimana mau jalan pake mata? Matanya juga ada di atas, bego! Adanya juga jalan liat-liat pake mata!!"

"Garing, tapi logis." jawab Mary pendek sambil menutup buku sihir yang sedang dibacanya. "Ada apa Gray? Kok lari-lari?"

"Ta... Hosh, Tadi..." Gray kelelahan lari. "A... Ada.... Beruang..."

"APAAA?"

"APAAA?"

"APAAA?"

"Lho, kok, suaranya ada tiga?" tanya Gray sweatdropped.

"Gue yang ngomong, dasar otak kuda!" teriak sesuatu dari tas Karen. Semuanya ngeliat tas Karen. Kenta-kun. Dia ngomong??

"Satu... Dua... Ti..." Gray ngitung lagi.

"Ngapain ngitung, Gray?" tanya Mary. Karen berbisik padanya, dan akhirnya Mary ngerti. Gray ngitung buat ngibrit. Ngitung ngibrit. Bukan buat Quick-Countnya pemilu tahun ini.

".... GYAAA!!!!" Karen, Mary dan Gray ngibrit tak tentu arah lengkap dengan peralatan mereka masing-masing. "SATU, DUA, TI..... GYAAAAAA!!!!! AYAM JADI-JADIAAAAANN....."

Sementara, Kenta-kun keluar dari tas Karen. "Loh, orang-orang pada kemana néh? Ya udah, saya nyari cacing dulu ah, laper..." ayam koneng itu lalu jalan ngais-ngais tanah, nyari cacing.

--- Balik lagi ke Gray dkk yaa---

"AYAM JADI-JADIAAAANNN....." Mary, Karen ama Gray masih juga tereak-terak itu. Mereka bertiga masih lari dengan klop.

"Tunggu!" Mary menghentikan pelarian kawin lari (??) mereka bertiga. "Pure kita tinggalin sendirian nih?"

"Eh, iya ya," Gray baru inget. "Dia enggak kabur sama sekali. Hebat juga dia sebagai cowok." _Padahal gue sendiri cowok... Duh, martabat gue ancur nih..._

"Oh iya ya." Karen nyadar. "Mendingan kita cari Pure, daripada dima'em ayam KFC jadi-jadian itu."

"Tunggu sebentar." Mary lalu menggunakan kapurnya membentuk bintang hexagonal.

"Kamu ngapain, Mary! Jangan corat-coret di hutan!" omel Karen.

"Ini bukan nyorat-nyoret, bego. Aku cuma mau buat sihir barrier supaya gak diserang hewan-hewan." ucap Mary sambil sibuk membuat coretan di tanah.

"Emang bisa?"

"Iya, barrier ini aja bisa ngelindungin kita dari beruang laut! Badak laut juga!" jawab Mary sok. Karen ama Gray aja sweatdropped nginget satu filem animasi tentang spons...

Saat persiapan selesai, Mary lalu berkata, "Kumpul di tengah lingkaran bintang hexagonal ini. Aku mau ngucapin mantera...". Setelah Gray, Mary dan Karen udah ada di tengah bintang hexagonal, Mary lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Mbrhhh... Mbrhhh... Heh, mbaktu yul- tuyu lina nabo tak, tolo onglin dung in kam idari sega lagoda ansy eta nyangte kutuk dan gang guan makhluk-mak hlukte rkutuk..."_

Gray ama Karen sweatdropped lagi.

(AA:LOL, coba baca manteranya dalam sekali sebut).

"_Baya rannyaka mi korb anén sala hsa tute mandari kami...._"

"Hah?!" Karen ama Gray kaget.

"Si Kenta-kun yang aku korbanin kok." bisik Mary.

Karen ama Gray lega. (??)

"_Kamikor banén aya mjadi-jadi an kamik ekalian...._" Mary lalu berenti ngucapin mantera.

"Kok berenti, Mary?" tanya Karen.

"_Lhá wong_ udah beres..." Mary sinis. "Barriernya udah aktif. Kita bisa jalan dengan aman."

"Kenapa nggak ngobrol lama sekalian? Free talk kan aktif malem-malem." sahut Karen.

Mary diem aja, enggak nanggep. _Emang gue ponsel?_

"WOOOOEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!" tereak seseorang sambil lari-lari. Kenta-kun???

"Kenta-kun?!" Mary kaget. "Kamu kan udah kita korbanin ke nona tuyul-tuyul botak sontoloyo penjaga hutan ini toh?!"

"Iya, masalahnya gue dikejar-kejar ama si mbak tuyul-tuyul kinclong itu! Capek lari-lari nih, apalagi gue masih anak kecil... Glay, gendongin aku dong, tatut...." pinta Kenta-kun manja.

"Ogah! Mending makan bison idup daripada ngegendong ayam jadi-jadian kayak kamu!" bantah Gray.

"Enggak sopan! Aku ini lulusan ITB tau! Huweeee~~~ tatutttttt~~~~" Kenta-kun guling-guling di tanah saking pengennya digendong.

Mary malah kasian sama ayam 'entah-kenapa-bisa-ngomong' itu. "Aduh... Kasihan kamu, Kenta-kun..."

"Mary....!" Kenta-kun bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Mary sambil bersiap-siap mau memeluk Mary.

"Kenta-kun....!" Mary berjalan pelan-pelan, dan terjadilah kolom pemandangan close-up antara Kenta-kun dan Mary.

Syuuutt.... Kolom antara Kenta-kun dan Mary saat saling mendekati, dilengkapi SFX lagunya Reza, yang Pertama.

(SFX: Pertama kurasakan getaran yang telah goyangkan rasa, serasa ada sentuhan baru, sinari hari-hariku... Kilau matamu... Ingin ku...)

"KENTA-KUN! GUE LAPER! GUE MAU AYAM KFC!! GUE MAU MAKAN KAMU!! MWAHAHAHAAA!" Mary ketawa kejam, dan seketika ancurlah kolom _close-up_ Kenta-kun dengan Mary, malah jadi adegan kejar-kejaran antar penyihir ama ayam. Gray ama Karen diem.

GREP! Dengan mudahnya Mary nyengkram Kenta-kun, bersiap memasaknya jadi ayam KFC.

Kenta-kun nangis-nangis di tangan Mary, bikin hati Mary luluh lagi. "Ampun~~~ Mbah Mary, jangan siksa aku~~~ Tatuuuttt~~~~"

"Aduh... Maaf ya Kenta-kun, aku kelaperan... Abisnya Gray enggak mau ngebeliin aku ayam KFC sih... Hanya gara-gara aku boros jajan..." Mary lalu membelai kepala Kenta-kun.

"Seenak udel aja nyalahin orang..." keluh Gray. "Ya udah, jadi enggak nih, nyari Pure?"

"Jadi dong!" jawab Karen, Mary dan Kenta-kun serempak. Kesalahpahaman pun diakhiri dan mereka bertiga berjalan mencari Pure.

"Pureee~~~" panggil Karen.

"Pureeeeee!!!" tereak Gray.

"Pureee~!" teriak Kenta-kun.

"Dimana kau~~?" tanya Mary.

(SFX: Jus alpukaat! Jus sirsakkk!!! Dimana kauuu -promosi iklan Pop Ice-)

"Disini!!! Aku disini!!!" ada seseorang yang nyaut dibalik semak-semak.

Ketiga sahabat itu langsung merebak semak-semak.

"KIIIIIIKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" muncul sekelompok kelelawar nyerang Karen dan Mary. Gray bisa ngibrit. Gray bisa berjalan meninggalkan Karen dan Mary. Dia melihat Pure, ternyata...

Pure tergeletak di tanah, berdarah karena terkena banyak serangan. Sebagian baju zirah putih peraknya lepas di bagian dada. Rambutnya yang panjang acak-acakan. Topi zirah yang biasa dipakai Pure lepas. Tampangnya terlihat. Ternyata Pure bukan cowok. Gray bingung. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini...

"Kamu ngapain, Gray?!" Cepat, bantu aku serang itu!!!" teriak Pure sambil berusaha bangkit.

Gray menatap ke depan. Terlihat beruang yang membuatnya kabur tadi. Tapi kini dia terlihat lebih ganas.

"Heh, beruang! Kamu bisa bicara kan?!" tuduh Gray.

"Emang bisa! Trus 'napa?" sahut si beruang.

"Kenapa kamu nyerang prajurit sok jaim ini sih!?"

"Abisnya dia pernah ngebunuh anak gue!" balas si beruang.

Pure bengong aja karena beruang tadi rupanya bisa ngoceh. "E... Enggak kok! Bukan aku yang ngebunuh anak beruang kamu! Aku enggak pernah ngebunuh hewan kecuali terpaksa!" bela Pure.

"BOHONG!"

"Tunggu, Kuma-chan!!" terdengar suara lirih. Seseorang berbaju kulit cokelat muncul dibalik semak-semak. "Claire bukan pembunuh anakmu! Dia tak bersalah!"

"Oh, jadi saya salah menyerang nona Claire, tuan puteri kerajaan Ayampirang ini?! Maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan puteri!!" ucap beruang.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." jawab Pure sambil menepuk kepala beruang itu. "Cliff!" Pure memanggil, dan memeluk orang berbaju kulit itu. "Aku kangen sama kamu!"

"Iya, aku juga, Claire. Udah nyaris bertahun-tahun kita enggak ketemu..." kata orang yang dipanggil Cliff tadi. "Oh ya, kamu luka-luka nih, bentar aku ambilin obat ya..."

Saat Cliff sibuk mengobati Pure, Gray bengong. "Hah... Masa kamu..."

"Iya, bener kok." Pure tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku Claire, tuan puteri sulung kerajaan Ayampirang. Aku udah tau pasti Kai bakal bikin ulah lagi sama Popuri, makanya aku ditugaskan ayahanda menyamar menjadi prajurit."

Gray terpaku. Menatap Pure dari atas kebawah. Memang sih, badannya ramping kayak cewek, tapi tersembunyi dengan baju zirahnya yang kokoh dan kaku. Rambutnya memang pirang panjang, diikat satu hingga orang-orang bisa nyangka Pure itu cowok tulen. Tapi kalau diurai, Pure benar-benar mirip cewek. Tak disangka...

"Apa sih, mikirin yang ngeres-ngeres ya?!" Pure ngambek. "Aku ini cewek tulen, bodoh!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh..." Muka Gray bersemu. "Lagian aku enggak mikir yang enggak-enggak kok...."

"Sabar, Claire..." jawab Cliff. "Oh ya, aku lupa ngenalin diri. Aku Cliff, penjaga hutan Kayasama ini. Aku ini sahabatnya tuan puteri Claire."

_Lho, bukannya nona-nona tuyul yang penjaga hutan ini...._ pikir Gray nginget pas Mary bikin sihir. "Salam kenal. Aku Gray." Gray dan Cliff lalu jabatan tangan.

"Oh ya, Gray. Kamu udah tau rahasiaku. Rahasiakan ke Mary dan Karen ya?" pinta Pure dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Enggak disangka prajurit ketus kayak kamu bisa memelas juga..." kilah Gray. "Oke. Aku enggak akan bilang-bilang."

Pure tersenyum manis. Muka Gray perlahan-lahan memerah.

"Woi," panggil Cliff. Gray menghampirinya. "Aku udah nyerah. Dia tipe yang lelet nyadar, lho. Semoga kamu beruntung." bisik Cliff sambil tersenyum. Muka Gray tambah panas lagi.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Pure polos.

"E, enggak kok, Claire." jawab Cliff dan Gray berdua.

"Kalian baru kenalan tapi udah klop, emang ya, jodoh, kalian itu," ledek Pure. Dia lalu mengikat rambutnya lagi, dan memakai peralatan zirahnya lengkap. "Nah, udah aman kan?"

"Aman." jawab Cliff dan Gray.

"Clifff!!!!" panggil seorang cewek.

"Hegh, Ann!" Cliff kaget. "Ada apa ke sini? Nanti ayahmu nyari-nyari kamu lho!"

"Tenang aja, aku udah minta izin sama ayah, kok! Nih, aku nemu anak beruang nyasar! Dia nyari ibunya, soalnya dia bilang ibunya tinggal disini!" jelas cewek yang dipanggil Ann, sambil ngegendong anak beruang.

Beruang yang dari tadi dicuekin langsung terpana ngeliat anak beruang yang lagi molor itu. "Kumama-chan..."

Anak beruang itu nyaut. "... Mamah?"

Beruang dan anak beruang yang digendong Ann itu saling berpandangan. Mereka lalu mendekat, layaknya Hachi ketemu sama ibunya yang sudah lama diimpikannya...

Gray, Ann sama Pure termehek-mehek. Cliffnya udah keburu nangis-nangis duluan. Pemandangan ibu-anak yang mengharukan....

(SFX: Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri...)

"Apa ada seseorang yang sedang dicari?" tanya Mandala.

"Maaf, saya Pia, menggantikan Panda, tapi saya siap mencarikan orang hilang." Pia nongol di sebelah Mandala.

HM characters bengong aja. "KALIAN NGAPAIN NONGOL DISINIIII?!!!!"

"Oh, kami diminta authoress kita, Anisha Asakura, untuk mencari orang hilang! Katanya tuan puteri paling bego—eh, salah, bungsu di kerajaan ini hilang ya?" tunjuk Mandala.

"Kami bantu ya..." jawab Pia.

HM characters ngamuk lagi. "KELUAR KALIAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

Gempa tektonik beraksi lagi, membuat kelelawar-kelelawar nan imut menggemaskan tampil lagi menghibur kru Termehek-mehek.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu, kami, tim Termehek-mehek, mengakhiri acara ini tanpa berhasil menemukan orang yang hilang, karena para karakter Harvest Moon disini tidak mau berkompromi dengan kami."

"Sampai jumpa di Termehek-mehek episode selanjutnya." Pia dan Mandala keluar dari cerita ini.

(SFX: Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri...)

".... Dasar authoress ge'jhe..." ucap Pure sweatdropped.

"Makhlum, authoress kita demen Termehek-mehek..." jawab Gray.

Mereka berenam memandang jauh....

Ke langit temaram tanda matahari akan segera terbit....

"Wah, udah pagi lagi!" ucap Pure. "Kita harus nyari Karen dan Mary nih."

"Oh iya." Gray baru nyadar, sekarang giliran Karen ama Mary yang ilang.

"Aku dan Ann bantu ya? Kuma-chan pasti ingin meminta maaf." ucap Cliff sambil membantu Ann naik ke atas punggungg Kuma-chan.

"Iya, tuan puteri, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya antarkan kalian mencari teman-teman..." ucap Kuma-chan sambil membantu Pure dan Gray naik ke punggung Kuma-chan.

"Wah, asik!" tingkah Pure berubah total menjadi cewek.

Gray bingung aja ngeliat tingkah Cliff dan Ann yang biasa ngeliat tingkah Pure yang tomboi.

"Hei..." panggil Gray.

"Ya?" tanya Cliff dan Ann.

"Kok kalian enggak bingung aja sama sifat si prajurit somse ini?" tanya Gray kalem, membuat Pure ngambek.

"Oh, kita bertiga berteman sejak Claire pergi berperang dengan ayahnya. Kami selalu membantu Raja Rod dan Claire untuk menjadi penunjuk jalan dan membantu memasakkan makanan untuk mereka."

_Flashback_

"_Permisi.." muncul Raja Rod dan Claire dengan pakaian penduduk normal._

"_Oh, selamat datang." sapa Doug, sambil melap gelas. "Ann, tolong antarkan buku menu untuk tamu itu."_

"_Baik, ayah." jawab Ann riang sampai membawakan buku menu berwarna cokelat._

_BLETAAAAAAK! Ann tahu-tahu terpeleset dan membuat buku menu yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya, terpental, dan membuat seseorang tertimpa buku menu._

"_HEH! Kalau jalan liat-liat pakai mata dong!" bentak orang yang tertimpa buku menu. "Kau pasti sengaja membuat mukaku ketimpuk begini!"_

_Doug membantu anaknya bangun. "Maaf, pak, maafkan anak saya. Dia masih kecil, maafkan dia."_

"_Tak bisa dimaafkan! Penduduk miskin seperti kalian tak berhak membentak saya, Sir Carter, orang paling terkaya di kerajaan ini! Saya bisa menuntut kalian!" bentak bapak-bapak yang ketimpuk buku menu dari Ann._

"_Kumohon pak, jangan tutup toko saya, nanti bagaimana hidup kami..." pinta Doug memelas._

"_Tidak! Saya menuntut atas perlakuan anak anda yang kasar!"_

"_Kasihan sekali mereka berdua ya, ayah." sahut Claire._

"_Inilah dunia luar, Claire. Banyak orang jahat dimana-mana. Karena itulah kita harus bisa menjaga diri." jelas Raja Rod, masih dengan pakaian penduduk biasanya. "Tunggu ya, ayah urus masalah ini." Dia lalu meninggalkan Claire sendirian._

"_Hei," panggil raja Rod. "Dia sudah minta maaf, jadi lebih baik maafkan saja dia. Selesai kan?"_

"_Mau apa kamu, hah?" bentak Sir Carter. "Memangnya kamu punya hak apa membela rakyat miskin seperti mereka?! Sama saja seperti raja Rod yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kerajaannya yang dilanda kesialan!"_

"_Aku hanya pergi sementara demi rakyat-rakyatku. Banyak musuh ingin menjajah negara kita." sahut Raja Rod._

_Sir Carter terlonjak kaget. "Me... Memangnya siapa kau?!"_

"_Aku..." Raja Rod melepas pakaiannya, dan memakai pakaian kerajaannya. "Raja Rod."_

_Sir Carter terkejut, dan segera bersujud di depan raja Rod. "Ampuni saya, yang Mulia! Saya tak tahu..."_

"_Tak apa-apa. Wajar orang salah paham." jawab Raja Rod tersenyum sambil membantu Sir Carter bangun._

_Sir Carter tidak menjawab perkataan Raja Rod, dan segera pergi dari toko bar Doug. Kini toko bar hanya ada Doug, Ann, Claire dan Raja Rod saja._

_Doug dan Ann terkejut, segera bersujud di depan Raja Rod. "Maafkan saya yang mulia! Kami..."_

_Raja Rod tersenyum. "Untuk apa kalian bersujud didepanku? Kalian tak melakukan apapun."_

"_Berdirilah," Claire membantu Doug dan Ann berdiri._

"_Kami berdua akan berperang demi kerajaan ini. Banyak musuh yang ingin mejajah kerajaan makmur ini." jelas Raja Rod. "Saat ini kami hanya sedang beristirahat setelah berperang dengan musuh."_

"_Ta... Tapi kalian tak apa-apa memakan makanan rakyat?" tanya Ann minder._

"_Tak apa-apa. Di kerajaan kami biasa memakan makanan biasa, tidak mewah-mewah kok." ucap Claire sambil tersenyum. "Toh 100 persen makanan kami semuanya terbuat dari telur."_

_Ann, Doug, dan Raja Rod sweatdropped aja._

"_Ba... Bagaimana kalian membalas budi?" tanya Doug._

"_Kalian tak perlu membalas budi." jawab Raja Rod tersenyum._

"_Tak usah kok." tambah Claire._

"_Ta... Tapi!" bantah Ann. "Aku ingin bisa menolong! Setidaknya sedikit. Kami ingin bisa menolong yang mulia raja!"_

"_Kalau begitu..." sahut Raja Rod. "Kalian bisa membantu Claire?"_

"_Apa saja! Apa saja akan kami lakukan, yang mulia!" ucap Doug._

"_Aku, sebagai seorang ayah, takkan bisa membiarkan anak perempuanku sendiri berperang denganku. Terlalu berbahaya." jelas Raja Rod." Dia akan tetap tinggal di kerajaan ini dengan samaran nama... Pure. Dia akan menjadi ksatria menolong kerajaan Ayampirang dan berpura-pura menjadi pria selagi aku pergi. Bisakah kalian merawatnya sampai dia mendapat tugas dari kerajaan?"_

"_Bi... Bisa yang mulia! Kami bisa merawatnya sampai dewasa!!" jawab Doug bersuka cita._

"_Akan kuanggap kak Claire kakakku sendiri!" jawab Ann sambil menggandeng tangan Claire._

_Flashback end_

"Begitulah." jelas Ann. "Karena itulah aku sangat sayang pada Claire."

"Raja Rod dulu sering membantu aku dan Shea menjelajahi hutan Kayasama ini." jelas Cliff. "Karena itulah yang mulia memperkerjakan aku dan Shea sebagai penjaga hutan ini."

"Siapa Shea?" tanya Gray.

"Manggil?"

Gray kaget parno saat ada cowok berpenampilan tarzan di depannya. "Hei, tuan puteri. Baik?" tanya Shea datar.

"Hei, Shea! Lama tak jumpa!! Kabarku baik!" jawab Pure ceria. "Nih, onigiri untukmu."

Shea menerimanya dengan bahagia. "Aku pergi. Ada yang luka." jawab Shea datar sambil turun dari badan Kuma-chan, lalu pergi lagi.

"Shea selalu menggunakan bahasa yang terputus-putus untuk memudahkannya komunikasi." jelas Cliff. "Tapi dia orang yang baik, kok."

"Gray..." Pure mendekati Gray. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku senang kita bisa berpetualang, tapi setelah Popuri tertolong, ayah bilang beliau akan kembali ke kerajaan dan aku akan kembali menjadi tuan puteri. Dan kita takkan berpetualang bersama-sama lagi. Jadi, semoga kita bisa berteman lebih baik. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Mary dan Karen ya, soalnya susah kalau selama ini aku bohong kalau aku ini cowok..." Pure malu-malu.

Gray tersenyum. "Oke. Aku enggak akan bilang. Sama seperti teman-temanmu."

Pure ikut tersenyum dibalik topi zirahnya.

"PUREEEEEEE!!!!! GRAAAAYY!!!!!" teriak Mary dan Karen kompak. "Kami nyari-nyari kaliaannnn!!!!!"

"Huh, buat apa peduli?" karakter Pure yang tadinya kayak cewek berubah jadi prajurit sombong lagi.

"Pure jangan begitu dong~ Kami cemas mencari-cari kalian~" Mary dengan leletnya ngomong.

"Kalian kuantar ke depan gerbang kerajaan Kerangmawar!" ucap Cliff sambil membantu Mary dan Karen ke atas punggung Kuma-chan. Cliff lalu turun dan membantu Kuma-chan menjadi penunjuk jalan. "Aku sudah bicara pada Pure dan Gray, kok."

"Waah, naik beruang ya? Boleh juga." Karen tertarik. "Setidaknya aku bisa _make-up_ sebelum bertemu pangeran flamboyan nan tropis itu."

"Asik! Aku bisa baca buku sihir dengan tenang..." Mary lalu mengambil buku sihir jubel kesukaannya dari tasnya.

Pure, Gray, Karen, Mary (serta Kenta-kun) akhirnya pergi menuju istana Kerangmawar dengan bantuan Ann dan Cliff.

____+_____

Selesai~ Maaf ya karena tak 'segokil' chapter sebelumnya... Tapi tetap bagus kan? -sotoy-

Ternyata Carter bakat juga jadi orang kaya... -sigh- oh ya, maksud anisha bukan Carter yang pastur, tapi yang satu lagi, dari HM: AWL, yang arkeologi...

Oh ya, nama Claire itu diambil dari bahasa Latin dan bahasa Perancis, artinya 'murni/suci'. Kalau di Bahasa Inggris, jadilah 'Pure'. ClaireXGray lovers, berbahagialaaah! (??)

Shea juga ada dari HM: Island of Happiness! Tak disangka dia ikutan nongol juga...

Dan kru Termehek-mehek, terima kasih sudah datang sebentar ke sini...~o~

RnR~~~ oh ya, Mr.B titip salam untuk para readers lho!


	3. Chapter 3

Anisha Asakura balik lagi~!! Oke, petualangan Pure dkk berlanjut lagi nih~!!

-_-_-_-_-_-

Di sebuah kastil di ujung hutan Kayasama, tinggallah seorang drakula ditemani seorang Frankenstein sebagai pelayannya.

_KREEEEEEK_. Peti mati drakula terbuka. Sudah malam, jadi inilah saat untuk seorang drakula bangkit dari tidurnya. Seorang drakula berambut pirang dan bermata biru bangun dari peti mati.

"Huaaahm... Enak sekali tidurku." Drakula itu menguap, lalu dia berolahraga. "Hup, satu, dua, tiga, empat... Demi menjaga ketampananku yang rupawan, aku harus olahraga."

KRUCUUUUKKK!

"Eww.... Apaan nih? Ini sih perutku yang minta diisi..." keluh si drakula. "Aku lapar sekali, mana sih si Frankenstein? Padahal aku sudah menyuruh dia untuk menyiapkan darah segar untukku kalau aku bangun.... FRANKEN!!!!!!!"

Sunyi... Senyap. Tak ada yang menyahut.

"FRANKEN, Dimana kau?! Aku hitung sampai 10, kalau tidak keluar, awas!!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,...." si drakula menghitung.

"Ih, orang ini diitung sampai sembilan kok enggak keluar-keluar sih... Sembilan setengah, sembilan setengah setengahnya lagi, sembilang setengah setengah setengahnya lagi... Se... Tengah... Lagi...." si drakula tidak kuat menghitung jauh-jauh.

"Tuanku!!" sahut si Frankenstein lantang mendekati tuannya.

"Haiya... Frankenstein!!! Ngapain kamu pake baju gituan?!" si drakula itu kaget melihat penampilan pelayannya dengan pakaian berwarna merah mencolok.

"Bagus kan? Ini namanya kebaya, pakaian tradisional di Indonesia, salah satu negara tropis. Kemarin saya pergi ke pasar, lalu liat baju ini bagus sekali... Terus saya beli satu deh!!!" jelas si Frankenstein. Dia memakai kebaya merah bercorak burung merak dengan rok sepanjang mata kaki.

"Memangnya itu pakaian untuk laki-laki? Kok kayak baju perempuan sih...?" tanya si drakula penasaran.

"Kenapa Tuan Pierre berbicara seperti itu sih? Apakan enggak boleh Franken tampil keren? Baju ini cocok dengan saya kan? Saya cantik kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? Keren kan? Keren kan?" tanya si pelayan sok-sok jaim didepan tuannya padahal dia cowok.

DUUK!! Dengan cepatnya si drakula itu menendang pelayannya.

"Aduh, apa sih salahku sampai harus ditendang?" tanya Frankenstein itu kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang jontor. "Tenang saja tuan, saya juga membeli kebaya yang sama untuk Tuan Pierre. Saya baik hati kan?"

PLAAAK! Lagi-lagi si drakula sukses menepar pelayannya ke dinding hingga ompong kayak nenek-nenek. "Lagian siapa yang mau pakai baju yang seperti itu?!!!"

Kepala si Frankenstein puyeng-puyeng dan ada bintang-bintangnya kayak di komik-komik. "Auh... Kenapa nampar saya, Tuan Pierre? Saya cuma ingat sama Tuan Pierre, makanya saya beliin baju kebaya yang cantik ini untuk tuan..." matanya diaktifin ke _puppy-eyes mode_.

"Frankenstein, sebenarnya aku lapar, makanya aku enggak punya tenaga sama sekali..." keluh si drakula leleus.

"Waagh! Padahal tadi udah ke pasar, malah lupa! Waduh, maafkan saya, Tuanku. Saya bawakan darah yang segar untuk anda..." si Frankenstein itu mengobrak-abrik kantong belanjaannya. "Aha.. Ini dia! Ini 'Sambal Terasi'! Sekarang di Indonesia, sudah revolusi drakula, jadi darah-darah orang Indonesia dikumpulkan dan jadi sebanyak ini!" sang pelayan itu memberikan setoples sambal terasi pada tuannya. "Tokonya juga tinggal ditelepon, dan bisa diantar katanya!"

"Hoo, jadi sekarang sudah tak perlu susah-susah nyari darah di sini ya... Aih, senangnyaaa!" puji si drakula itu sambil memegangi toples 'sambal' itu.

"Ayo tuan, diminum darahnya!"

Sang drakula itu meminum darah 'Sambal Terasi' itu sekali telan. Si drakula terdiam.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Pierre?" tanya si Frankenstein. "Mau coba juga 'Sambal Tauco'? Atau 'Sambal Lalapan'?"

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sang drakula langsung terbang, kejeduk dinding, dan jatuh menimpa lantai hingga berbekas.

_Pasti sakit..._ pikir sang pelayan.

Drakula itu pingsan total hingga keluar iler.

"Hiks, hiks,... Tuan Pierre, anda tak apa-apa???" tanya sang pelayan menangisi nasib tuannya.

"GUE ENGGAK APA-APA, DASAR PELAYAN TOLOL! Ini apaan sih?! Darah orang Indonesia kok rasanya aneh sih?!!!" sang drakula marah-marah sambil nyekik pelayannya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, mungkin darah orang Indonesia memang begitu rasanya... Duh, tuan, jangan cekik saya..." keluh sang pelayan gak bisa napas.

"Hek, bagaimana nih...? Saya lapar nih..." keluh Pierre.

--- Kenapa anisha menceritakan kisah drakula apes dan pelayannya yang ngaco itu? Karena mereka berdua sangat berhubungan dengan kisah Pure dkk.---

"Nah." Cliff menghentikan Kuma-chan berjalan. "Tinggal lewati kastil ini, kalian tinggal berjalan sebentar menuju kastil istana Kerangmawar."

Pure dkk turun dari punggung Kuma-chan. "Oke, makasih ya, Cliff." ucap Pure berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama, pasukan perak-putih." jawab Cliff dan Ann. "Senang bisa membantu anda."

"Oh ya, hati-hati ya, Pure, di istana ini katanya ada drakula dan tuyul. Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati.." pesan Ann.

"Enggak apa-apa! Aku pingin kok melihara tuyul disini!" jawab Mary semangat.

Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Memangnya kamu serius mau pelihara tuyul? Kalau kamu pelihara tuyul kamu harus netein dia lho!" pesan Karen.

"Enggak apa-apa. Nanti aku suruh suamiku kawin lagi. Jadi istri keduanya disuruh netein tuyulnya aku, terus aku dijadiin istri benerannya!" jawab Mary santai.

Semuanya terdiam lagi.

"_You are a really crazy person, _Mary_._ Mana garing lagi." keluh semua orang kompak. Mary cuma cengegesan sok jaim aja.

Cliff dan Ann lalu pergi. Pure, Gray, Karen dan Mary ditinggal berlima didepan istana tua. (Ingat Kenta-kun lho).

"... Apa kita masuk aja nih?" tanya Karen.

"Tunggu, apa kelemahannya drakula?" tanya Gray.

"Bawang." Pure mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan sebuah bawang bombay. Dia lalu memotongnya menjadi empat, lalu dibagikan ke para prajurit. "Bawa ini selagi berjalan. Drakula pasti takut sama bawang."

"..."

"Woi, kok kalian enggak terima kasih sih?!!" protes Pure.

Ternyata, Pure melempar potongan-potongan bawang itu ke mata para pasukan hingga para pasukan nangis-nangis.

(SFX: Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri...)

"Ooh, ternyata kita mendapati masalah serius! Seorang drakula membutuhkan darah yang dicintainya! Kira-kira..." perkataan Mandala terputus karena dilempari bawang sama HM characters.

"BALIK SANA KE TR**S TEVEEEE!!!!" teriak HM characters.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu, kami, tim Termehek-mehek, mengakhiri acara ini tanpa berhasil menemukan darah yang hilang, karena para karakter Harvest Moon disini tidak mau berkompromi dengan kami lagi."

"Sampai jumpa di Termehek-mehek episode selanjutnya." Pia dan Mandala keluar dari cerita ini.

(SFX: Saat cinta memang harus diakhiri...)

".... Dasar authoress ge'jhe..." ucap Pure sweatdropped.

"Ya udah. Yuk, kita masuk. Jangan dipeduliin aja deh." Karen nyimpen bawang miliknya ke ranselnya.

Tok, tok, tok. Mary mengetuk pintu istana.

"Yaaa, siapa?" terdengar seseorang menyahut. "Wah! Manusia! Baru kali ini ada manusia mau lewat datang ke sini! Ya, silahkan masuk ya!~~"

Pintu istana terbuka sendiri. Pure dkk masuk.

"Frankenstein, siapa itu? Orang macam mana yang berani datang ke sini?" tanya seseorang.

"Tuanku, kirimannya sudah datang!"

Pure dkk bengong. _Hah? Kiriman???_

"Hik! Bau apa ini?! Sepertinya bau darah manusia segaaaaar..." Muncul seseorang yang tak kita kenal. Tarnyata ada si drakula sedang asyik menjilat bibirnya.

Pure dkk panik. Pasti itu drakula!

"WAAAAAA!!! DRAKULAAAA...." teriak Pure.

"SATU, DUA, TI... GYAAAAAAAAA! DRAKULAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Gray panik. Karen dan Mary ikutan ngitung sambil ngibrit. Mary ama Karen sama-sama lari dan nabrak satu sama lain kayak Teletubbies pelukan.

Mereka berempat berusaha kabur dari pintu istana, tapi... BRAAAK! Pintu istana terkunci.

"Pintunya enggak bisa dibuka!!" Mary langsung panik.

"Enggak bisa kamu buka pake sihir, Mary?!"

"Enggak bisa..." Mary tambah panik.

"Hwahahahaha... Percuma kalian mau kabur... Aku akan menghisap darah kalian semua... Hwahahahaha..." drakula itu tertawa-tawa menunjukkan taringnya.

Pure mengambil pedangnya, menodongkannya ke depan drakula. "Hei, drakula jahat! Berani-beraninya kamu mau menghisap darah kami! Akan kutebas kau!"

"Apaan nih, pedang mainan..." drakula itu mengambil pedang Pure dan dilempar ke ujung kastil. "Karena kamu yang duluan lancang padaku, akan kuhisap darahmu duluan!"

"Rasakan ini, drakula jelek!!" Karen nyipratin sari bawang ke muka Pierre.

"Apaan nih?! Jus bengkoang? Hah! Aku udah enggak takut sama bawang, bodoh! Kutangkap kau!!" drakula itu melap mukanya sambil menangkap Pure.

"Enggak mau!! Lepasiiin!! Akan kulakukan apapun asalkan teman-temanku selamat!!" teriak Pure berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Percuma, prajurit cilik! Lepas topi zirahmu!!!" teriak si drakula sambil melepas topi zirah Pure.

Saats.... Topi zirah Pure terlepas. Rambutnya yang panjang dan pirang berembus. Tampang gadis ketakutan tertaut di muka Pure.

"Tu... Tuan puteri... CLAIRE?!!!" Karen dan Mary kaget melihat muka Pure. Mereka berdua menggoyang-goyangkan bibir mereka masing-masing kayak pas episode Spongebob schok ngeliat Mrs. Puff nyuri mobilnya.

_Waduh, gawat... Ketahuan..._ pikir Gray panik.

"Hooh! Rupanya dia bangsawan toh!! Tak apa-apa, yang penting kuhisap darahmu dulu..." sang drakula siap mengigit leher Pure. "Eh, tunggu dulu!!!"

Mary, Karen dan Gray kaget.

"Oooooooooooh! Wanita ini cantik sekali! Sudah 700 tahun aku hidup di istana lapuk begini belum pernah kulihat wanita secantik dirimu! Maafkan ketidaksopananku." Sang drakula melepaskan Pure. Pure dikembalikan dengan teman-temannya.

"Nona yang cantik, aku minta maaf atas sikap ketidaksopananku tadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan kusiapkan makan malam yang indah bersama teman-temanmu. Sepertinya kita bisa bicara dari hati ke hati sambil makan malam bersama. Franken, tolong siapkan makan malam untuk para manusia disini ya..." ucap si drakula panjang lebar. Sikapnya yang kasar tadi berubah menjadi sok ganteng.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa menerima makan malam dari Anda, wahai tuan drakula, Pierre..." Claire memberi hormat sambil melepas seluruh pakaian zirahnya yang ternyata ada gaun didalam situ.

"Oooh! Anda sudah tahu nama saya... Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sini..." Pierre dengan bangga mempersilahkan para prajurit duduk di meja makan yang tahu-tahu sudah rapi dengan taplak meja pink.

Selagi menunggu makanan datang, Gray, Karen dan Mary ngobrol.

"Hei, jadi sebenarnya selama ini yang memimpin kita ini tuan puteri Claire?" tanya Karen.

"Enggak disangka ya..." jawab Mary bingung.

Gray pura-pura enggak tau aja. Dia menatap Pure yang berpakaian cantik di dekat kursi utama, dekat tempat duduk Pierre. Baru kali ini dia melihat seorang tuan puteri yang berpura-pura jadi prajurit berdandan secantik itu dibalik baju zirahnya. _Enggak disangka...._

"Gray..."

"Fuwaaaah....-bersemu-"

"WOI, GRAY!!!" panggil Karen.

"Aa--- Apa?"

"Kamu kok mimisan sih? Pakai serbet tuh, biar darahnya enggak muncrat ke baju." Mary menyerahkan sebet.

Gray segera mengelap mukanya yang berbalur darah. _Gawat nih, bisa dibabat si drakula kalau aku berdarah-darah begini..._

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, tuanku, Pierre datang!" Frankenstein memberi sambutan.

Semua orang melihat Pierre yang... Memakai kebaya ungu norak. Plus sanggulan bentuk mahkota burung kakatua di atas kepalanya.

BRUWAASH! Pure memuncratkan wine yang diminumnya. "Huh!! Aneh sekali!!" Pure yang sikapnya menjadi tuan puteri normal sok menjauhi Pierre.

"Hei, nona cantik, aku memakai ini dengan senang hati demi kamu..." keluh Pierre. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Begini. Masalah utamanya adalah nona prajurit tadi bilang akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan teman-temanmu. Kalau begitu, agar teman-temanmu kubebaskan, menikahlah denganku."

Pure memuncratkan wine yang diminumnya lagi, sama dengan Gray.

"Daripada menikah dengan drakula aneh begini, lebih baik aku mati dihisap darah saja! Jijay!!" jawab Pure angkuh sambil membuang muka jijik.

Pierre memberi keputusan. "Hem, kalau kau menolak kawin denganku, akan kumakan teman-temanmu. Coba kalian pikirkan baik-baik sambil makan. Selain itu, bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan drakula yang tampan seperti aku ini."

Terpaksalah Pure kawin dengan Pierre.... Mereka kawin, punya anak kembar non fratenal yang setengah drakula setangah manusia, dan hidup bahagia. Popuri diselametin Gray, Karen dan Mary, lalu balik ke istana hingga jadi perawan tua tanpa sempat menikah seperti kakak sulungnya.

...

...

Bohong kok. Mereka masih normal-normal saja. Popuri masih 'disekap' di istana Kerangmawar.

Mary, Karen, Gray dan Pure memakan makan malam sang drakula dengan bingung dan resah dan ragu dan apalah, yang penting bingung.

_Kalau tuan puteri kawin dengan drakula, gimana nasib kerajaan Ayampirang nih... _pikir Mary.

_Masa sih Claire mau kawin dengan semudah itu... Pasti dia enggak bakalan mau...._ pikir Gray.

_Duh, kukuku udah pucat gini... Terlalu lama di tempat lembab gini, wajar aja kutekku luntur semua... _pikir Karen.

Pure makan dengan tenang. Dia memakan lasagna bagiannya tanpa panik.

Setelah acara makan malam usai, Pierre membawakan pakaian pengantin.

"Lho, buat apa pakaian pengantin itu?!" protes Gray.

"Ini pakaian pengantin. Lupa ya?"

"Pierre, begini..." Pure berbisik pada Pierre.

--- Moment please

"Wah! Kalian cocok sekali!" puji Pure.

"Makasih, Claire!!" puji Pierre dan kekasih barunya. "Kalian boleh melewati kastil ini. Istana Kerangmawar hanya beberapa meter dari istana ini."

"Makasih juga, Pierre." Pure sudah memakai pakaian zirah miliknya lengkap. Pure dkk lalu melewati istana drakula itu dengan selamat.

Gray, Karen dan Mary bengong selama perjalanan mereka seusai keluar dari istana.

"Pure.... Eh, maksudku tuan puteri... Eh, maksudku Claire... Eh, bukan," Karen gagap menyebut Pure.

"Kami enggak menyangka kalau tuan puteri menyamar selama ini...."

"Selama misi ini ada, panggil aja aku Pure. Sekarang kita berteman lebih baik lagi ya! Dan tolong jangan bilang ke orang lain siapa jati diriku..." pesan Pure.

"Sip!" jawab Mary dan Karen."Heh, Gray memangnya kamu sudah tahu siapa Pure?"

"... Udah... Secara enggak sengaja, sama seperti si drakula itu..."

"Yaah, licik!!" komentar Karen. "Eh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, si drakula sinting itu kawin ama siapa sih? Kok mirip denganmu, Pure?"

"Oh, dia? Dia Natalie, sepupuku. Kebetulan dari kecil dia memang berimpian kawin dengan pangeran drakula." jelas Pure santai. "Sekarang impiannya kekabul juga. Pasti dia bahagia."

Gray dkk swt ria aja.

"Gak usah khawatir. Dia jago berantem kok, kalau aja si drakula aneh itu ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh, dia bisa ngebabat abis Pierre sampai lembek kayak bubur. Tenang aja." jawab Pure santai lagi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang ada di depan mata.

__+__

Yaaah~! Lagi-lagi tak gokil lagi... Wahai ide, kok kamu enggak mau datang siih~~ -damprat kepala sendiri ke dinding- Oh ya, chapter berikutnya chapter terakhir. Jadi, jangan sedih ya? Oke? RnR oke? -bawel-


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah bermenit-menit kurang sedetik –lebay- akhirnya anisha mutusin mau namatin Harvest Adventure! Horeee, khatam nih!!! (?)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pure dkk berjalan di jalanan yang menuju ke kastil Kerangmawar. Dari sana saja sudah terlihat kastilnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, disertai kelelawar-kelelawar manis yang pernah menghibur kru Termehek-Mehek kemarin-kemarin.

GABRUKS!

"Huwa!" Karen kaget saat melihat dua sosok terjatuh ke tanah didepan mereka.

"Waakh!" Gray kaget juga.

"Kyaaa!" Mary langsung berlari ke belakang Gray.

"Ssst!" Pure mendekati kedua sosok itu. "Kalian berdua siapa?"

SATS!

Seorang cowok berambut cokelat yang ternyata memakai pakaian zirah yang mirip sama Pure langsung melonjak. "Aku Jack, Pasukan Perak Putih! Bersiap membantu anda menuju kastil Kera—"

BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK

Dengan asyiknya Pure ngamuk dan menginjak-injak Jack tanpa ampun sampai banyak bekas. "GUE INI PASUKAN PRAJURIT PERAK PUTIH ASLI, BEGOOO!!!!"

"Lho—Jadi anda prajurit perak putih asli? Berarti..." salah satu cowok yang pingsan tadi bangkit dan ikut menyiksa Jack dengan kesal memakai cangkulnya.

--

"Silahkan, kalian makan saja dulu." Mary memberikan sebagian perbekalan mereka pada Jack dan cowok itu.

"Terima kasih..." ucap cowok itu ramah sambil mengigit roti dan meminum air. "Oh ya, namaku Raguna. Aku kesini bersama prajurit palsu itu untuk menolong Mist yang ditangkap di kastil Kerangmawar." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan nada tajam pada kata 'palsu'. "Aku sudah sampai di dekat kastil tapi pasukan ini malah ngibrit saat ada dua penyihir perempuan yang mau menyerang kami! Aku terpaksa berlari menjauhi kastil itu..."

"Heh, Jack," tuduh Pure. "Pasti kamu disuruh ayah untuk berpura-pura menjadi aku dan membantuku kan?"

"Ehehe, ketahuan..." Jack nyengir lebar. "Aku diminta oleh Raja Rod untuk membantu kalian, tapi aku cuma diberikan perbekalan dan pakaian zirah ini."

"Oh, ya sudahlah," Pure menghela napas. "Kalian berdua kuperbolehkan ikut kami berempat. Toh tujuan kita sama."

"Huwa, terima kasih banyak tuan!" ucap Raguna bahagia. "Aku juga bisa membantu kalian dengan sedikit sihir dan serangan fisik. Boleh aku membantu kalian?"

"Aku juga penyihir, lho," Mary menekankan pada Raguna.

"I, iya, kita bisa kerja sama-sama kan?" Raguna meminta agak ragu. Mary mengangguk puas. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu nama-nama kalian..."

"Oh," ucap Pure singkat. "Namaku Pure. Ini Gray, Mary dan Karen." Tunjuknya pada tiap orang satu-satu.

"Oh ya, tuan Pure," Jack merogoh ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan semacam pakaian prajurit khusus untuk wanita berwarna putih. "Raja Rod memberikanmu ini."

Muka Pure langsung bersemu. "Ah, baik, baik! Aku akan memakai pakaian prajurit ini!!!" Pure lalu merebut pakaian itu lalu kabur ke belakang pohon. Tak lama kemudian, Pure muncul sambil memakai pakaian prajurit yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini menggunakan sedikit pakaian zirah di bagian dada dan punggung, menggunakan kaos panjang putih yang dobel dengan pakaian zirah, sedangkan bawahannya menggunakan rok putih sependek lutut dan sepatu boots kulit putih setinggi lutut. Rambut Pure yang pirang diikat kuda, sama seperti Karen.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" teriak Karen dan Mary. "Cocok bangeeeeeeett!!!"

"Nah, cantik kan? Daripada pakai pakaian zirah untuk cowok..." Jack membuang pakaian zirah Pure yang sebelumnya.

Sementar Gray terkagum-kagum dan entah kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Fuh, ayah memang bisa aja, ngerti kalau gerah pakai pakaian zirah kayak dulu-dulu... Hem, lebih enak nih, sejuk..." ucap Pure sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai rambutnya.

Raguna bengong. "Memangnya... Tuan Pure itu cewek?"

"Iya, aku ini cewek, memang kenapa?" tanya Pure.

"Bu... Bukan... Anda mirip sekali dengan Mist..." puji Raguna kagum. "Cocok banget..."

"Daripada ngomongin yang enggak-enggak, lebih baik kita langsung menuju kastil Kerangmawar. Semuanya, siap?"

"SIAP!!!"

--

--

Pure, Karen, Mary, Gray, Jack dan Raguna akhirnya sampai di depan kastil istana Kerangmawar.

KREEEEKKKSSSS

Muncul dua sosok penyihir di depan kastil itu, menghalangi Pure dkk.

"Halo!!" ucap seorang penyihir berambut abu-abu bermata orange. "Aku Oja-chama! Dan ini saudaraku, Witch Princess!!"

"Hai, selamat datang di kastil Kerangmawar." ucap penyihir berambut pirang dan bermata merah. "Karena kalian musuh, akan kami lawan kalian."

"Cih..." keluh Gray kesal. "Penyihir kelas teri..."

"Apa?!" omel Witch Princess kesal. "Kami ini penyihir kelas kakap tau!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Raguna. "Aku ini bisa sihir juga, lho."

"Aku juga!" tambah Mary. "Aku ini penyihir kelas paus! Lebih gedean mana, kakap ama paus hah?"

"Siapa takuttt!!!" ucap Oja-chama dengan lantang.

"Sing kepret barudak (*Bahasa Sunda: Hajar anak-anak)!!" teriak Witch Princess sambil menujuk ke arah Mary dan Raguna. Mereka berempat saling menghadap akan bertarung.

"Pure! Kalian maju saja, cari tuan puteri Popuri!!" teriak Mary, selagi sibuk bertarung antar sihir pada Witch Princess.

"Baik!" Pure, Jack, Gray dan Karen langsung memasuki ke dalam kastil Kerangmawar.

--

"Rickkun, Rickkun!!" Emily, puteri tetangga datang bermain ke kastil Ayampirang. "Maén yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!"

"Emily, kamu itu udah besar, tapi ucapanmu kayak anak kecil ngajak main aja..." keluh Rick sambil tertawa. "Ada apa nih, Emily?"

"Aku pingin ngajak Rickkun main ke istana Kerangmawar! Mau enggak?" pinta Emily manja.

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" Rick langsung tereak kenceng, bikin semua ayam pada kena ayan. "KE KASTIL SIALAN ITU?!"

"Hah? Maksud Rickkun?" tanya Emily bingung.

"Itu kan kastil tempat Kai tinggal! Gimana enggak angot ngedenger nama kastil sialan itu!!" omel Rick.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau Istana Kerangmawar itu benar-benar istana?" tanya Emily. "Coba deh, liat pamflet ini."

"Uuuh... Coba pinjam!!!" Rick merebut pamflet yang dipegang Emily. Rick membuka pamflet itu dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya, Rick langsung mengaga lebar, mata langsung memutih, kacamatanya merosot, dan seluruh badannya jadi bentol-bentol merah karena cacar. Oke, soal cacar dan bentol bercanda.

BRUKS

Rick pingsan.

"Lho? Rickkun? Rickkun??" tanya Emily. "Jadi kita main ke kastil Kerangmawar?"

--

--

Saat Pure, Jack, Gray dan Karen masuk ke bagian utama istana...

Di sana...

Mereka berempat bengong.

Kerajaan yang seharusnya berupa jendela-jendela besar dan tirai-tirai raksasa, disertai banyak serdadu, dan ruangan utama yang sangaaaaaaat luas.

Tapi...

Disini, banyak tanaman-tanaman tropis yang sepertinya dikirim dari tempat tropis. Banyak pohon-pohon kelapa menjulang. Banyak burung dan hewan-hewan dari iklim tropis berkeliling di sana. Ada juga kolam renang raksasa di ujung ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terlihat seorang pria tegap berkulit hitam, sedang bermanja-manja di antara banyak gadis.

"Kai-chan, mau cicip lagi buah anggurnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang mirip-mirip dengan Pure. Itu Mist!

"Tentu, gadisku," sahut pria itu sambil mengigit anggur yang disuapi Mist.

"Kai-chan!!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink berpakaian tuan puteri. "Aku pingin nyoba masakan buatanmu lagi! Boleh kan?"

"Boleh... Tunggu sebentar ya, ladies..." Kai segera bangkit dan sadar kalau ada 4 pasukan melihatnya dari tadi. "Hoo, selamat datang,"

"A... Apa-apaan nih...?" tanya Pure bengong.

"Oh ini? Pasti kalian belum sadar." Kai tertawa. "Istana Kerangmawar ini bukan istana seperti kerajaan-kerajaan yang kalian kira. 'Kerang' dalam bahasa Jepang itu 'Kai', sedangkan arti 'Mawar' sendiri artinya bisa menjadi berbagai ungkapan untuk perasaan hati. Seperti bunganya..." Kai mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar di sakunya.

(SFX: Sekuntum mawar meraaah... Aaaaaah... Sekuntum mawar...)

"Mawar sering diartikan sebagai definisi cinta. Sesuai arti definisi mawar, aku menciptakan sebuah hotel bernuansa tropis favoritku dengan pelayanan yang penuh cinta dariku sendiri... Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Pure, Gray, Jack dan Karen bengong lagi sampai-sampai mulut mereka nyampe ke lantai.

Gray mulai bicara duluan. "... Jadi..."

"... Selama ini kamu..." Karen meneruskan perkataan Gray.

"... Cuma meminjam Popuri untuk mencoba hotel buatanmu..." Jack meneruskan.

"... Hanya untuk percobaan aja?! Tidak sopan!" Pure langsung mengambil pedang di pinggangnya. "Akan kutebas kau!"

"Hops," Kai melempar pedang yang dipakai Pure dan memasang senyum memancing. "Kau cantik, tapi kalau marah makin cantik saja,"

"..." Pure terdiam. "... Aih, Kai-chan, bisa ajaa... Selalu aja sukses bikin aku seneng... Aku jadi nyerah deh, tadinya mau pura-pura ngelawan kamu sama temen-temen..."

3 pasukan lain bengong.

"Pure?!" Mary langsung manggil. "Jangan-jangan, Pure..."

"Yup," Kai tersenyum mantap. "Pure, alias tuan puteri Claire, adalah pelanggan setiaku sejak dulu. Untuk pelanggan setia, aku mengijinkan mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain dan menginap di daerah tropis ini secara gratis!"

"Huwa, jadi kita bisa main-main disini? Wah, asyik!" Karen langsung mengaga kagum. "Aku enggak sabar pingin berenang..."

"Aku juga ah... Bisa makan nanas..." ucap Jack sambil melepas topi birunya.

Begitulah.

Acara penyelamatan tuan puteri Popuri berubah total menjadi liburan.

"Claire," panggil Popuri ceria. "Aku seneng lho, bisa nginep berhari-hari disini! Apalagi bunga-bunga tropis yang dikirim langsung dari Bali semuanya cantik-cantik! Apalagi burung cendrawasihnya..."

"Iya ya, apalagi enaknya disini bebas, enggak ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana kita." ucap Pure sambil asyik meminum soda pouchnya. "Asyik, bisa liburan juga..."

Mary dan Raguna ternyata selama bertarung disihir memakai pakaian renang. Setelah dijelaskan kalau istana Kerangmawar itu adalah hotel, bukan kerajaan sungguhan. Mereka dengan santainya langsung berenang di kolam renang bersama Gray dan Mist.

(AA: Tamat deh!

BLETAAAAAK!

Raguna: Apanya yang misi nyelametin?! Kok jadi gak nyambung gini?! Putus-putus semua!!

AA: Masa sih? Perasaan nyambung-nyambung aja...

Raguna: Putus!

AA: Nyambung!

Raguna: PUTUS!

AA: NYAMBUNG!

Raguna: PUTUUUUUUSSSS!

AA: NYAMBUUUUUNGGGG!

Claire: -mukul AA- Hei! Gimana kalau ngasih tau endingnya aja daripada berantem?!)

Pure, dan para pasukan lain bisa berlibur di istana Kerangmawar. Rick dan Emily juga datang untuk main. Pierre dan Natalie juga datang. Cliff dan Ann yang dapat surat undangan dari Pure ke istana Kerangmawar untuk bermain. Lillia dan Doug diundang juga, plus Raja Rod. Karena semuanya ngumpul, Pure dkk juga ngajakin para author FFn HM Indo untuk ikut berpesta.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, gimana kalau kita pesta?" tanya Kai.

"Setujuuu!!" teriak semua orang.

Pesta di istana Kerangmawar diadakan meriah. Apalagi para authornya, bisa bebas dari kesibukan sehari-hari.

Setelah menginap beberapa hari, Pure memutuskan untuk membuka identitasnya pada semua orang. Ada yang kaget, ada yang sudah tahu. Ditambah lagi, Claire (dia sudah membuka rahasianya, jadi kita panggil Claire saja) juga memberitahukan pada Raja Rod bahwa dia menyukai seseorang dari kelompok para pasukan. Dengan malu, Rick juga ikut mengatakannya. Setelah berbincang, akhirnya Raja Rod memperbolehkan mereka memilih salah satu dari para pasukan.

"Gray!!" Claire memeluk Gray. "Aku mau sama Gray!"

Dalam sekejap muka Gray langsung memerah.

"Karen," panggil Rick. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Karen."

Dengan segera, Emily patah hati dan mematuk-matuk kepalanya sendiri ke dinding bagaikan cicak mencari nyamuk.

"Hem..." Jack mendekati Mary. "... Kamu manis, deh..."

Muka Mary ikut merona.

"Mist, kita pulang, yuk..." pinta Raguna.

"Enggak mauuu..." tolak Mist yang lagi asyik memakan asinan lobak. "Disini menyenangkan, sih... Aku enggak mau pulang..."

"Iya juga sih..." ucap Raguna. "Disini tempatnya indah banget. Gimana kalau kita bulan madu disini aja?"

Muka Mist memerah. "Jangan-jangan... Raguna, kau..."

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, Mist." ujar Raguna sambil ikut memerah. "Kau ma..."

"IYA!" Mist segera memeluk Raguna. "Aku terima lamaranmu!"

Secara live, ada 4 pasangan yang menikah dan langsung bulan madu di istana Kerangmawar. Claire sama Gray, Rick sama Karen, Mary sama Jack, dan Mist sama Raguna.

"Bersulang untuk empat pasangan berbahagia!" Pierre mengangkat gelasnya. "Toast!"

"TOAST!" semua orang berteriak dengan kompak.

Lagi-lagi diadakan pesta meriah semalam suntuk yang meriah.

---------- END ----------

Tamat deh!!!  
-disiksa HM charas-

Kok makin lama makin aneh ya? Atau sayah yang makin aneh? Kenapa ini terjadi ya? Ah sudahlah. -disiksa lagi-

RnR ya!


End file.
